Rue, Awakening
by jennerdeens
Summary: Prim x Rue afterlife fanfic. The afterlife is rather... jumpy. FRIENDSHIP ONLY OKAY :3


**AN: **I do not own either of the characters in this piece. As far as I am aware, this is an original idea.

I honestly love this idea and these two so much.

I hope you enjoy it.

_Bryony~_

* * *

Every morning starts this way. I smell freshly cut grass, the smell stinging my nostrils. My eyes burn and my fists ball up, rubbing against them. It's the same routine every morning. I sit up; pull a blade or two of grass from my braids and cross my legs before me. I look up, and there she is. She smiles gently, lips pressed firmly together. I have never plucked up the courage to _ask_ her just who she is, but within me there is something which knows just who she is. There was never really much detail about her; a few words spoken about her, her image on my television. Never had I met her before I came here.

I know little about myself in this setting. I feel like a human. From what I can see, I am human. But my face remains to be seen.

In a breath, the scene around us changes and the thin blade of grass I am twirling in my fingers is covered in snow. The flakes catch in my braids and flutter on my eyelashes. I watch her lips part and the meet again, her expression remaining the same. It has been this way for so long, yet I do not remember. A small, black finger trails through the snow and my head jerks upwards, our eyes meeting. This happens frequently, and I begin to reach out to her, but she scuttles backwards, legs pushing into the snow.

I try to get up, to move, but I cannot use my legs properly. It has been so long, it seems I do not remember how. I feel downtrodden and disheartened, and I begin to shake. As I begin to shake, large drops of water fall onto my upturned palms. I cannot tell from the skyline whether these are teardrops or simply raindrops. I have felt no such emotion since I arrived at this place, but now my body is wracked with sobs, my chest heaving painfully.

I struggle to move one foot in front of the other, trembling like a newly born colt. I lurch forward as she skips against the horizon. Her outfit catches my eyes and they begin to burn again, but my arms swing limply by my side. I drive forward, but my leg swings amply and finds ground before me. She flitters along in the distance, a mass of wiry brown hair and dark brown skin. I blink furiously at her, her white sundress and sandals contrasting starkly against her. I stride forward, my foot barely brushing the snow. I seem to glide, but my legs are heavy and quake with the slightest movement.

Sobs rush through my chest once more, a noise like a drowned kitten leaving my slightly parted lips. I do not register that this is me until I reach her, left arm outstretched, weak fingers grasping onto the silky sleeve of her dress. I just catch her within my grubby hand, leaving dirty fingerprints beneath. She stops skipping immediately and stands stock still, arms at her sides.

With what little energy I have left, I turn my head to see the distance I have trodden. While I feel as if I have walked a few dozen miles, only nine footprints are left behind me. Tears roll off of my cheeks and fall to the floor. I stare at the girl, her dress still in my grasp. She smiles humbly back at me, her expression hardly changing as I stare. That shy, self-effacing smile doesn't leave her lips.

I blink ferociously, pulling her towards me and she glides across the snow an inch or two. I feel more tears fall from my cheeks and the urge to clasp this girl between my two hands and scream at her. I feel her name rise upon my tongue, but it does not fall.

I doubt her ability to hear me if I had begun to scream. As if to confirm, she nods once. My eyes bulge from their sockets and I pull her closer, lips parting slightly as if her name would form here. I breathe deeply, slowly and my arm falls. My braids have fallen apart now, hair plastered to my forehead, blue sundress almost see-through now. Rain falls harder with this realisation and with a flash of lightning I speak the first word I have spoken in thirteen days.

"_Rue."_

Her face falls and she breaks into a run.

_Rue._

The girl from District 11 who placed 7th in the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"That's right, Primrose," she whispers in my ear, and I notice I am running along beside her. "_I_ am Rue."

And suddenly I remember _exactly_ who I am.


End file.
